Declarar la Guerra Con Un BesoMejorado :D
by Candy-san
Summary: Tak regresa ala Tierra intentando destruir a Zim y este a ella, Dib les dara un consejo ¿Que pasara? Lemmon : Corregido Nota: ya habia suvido este fic pero me lo marca como error si alguien save de esto digame porfavor


**Hola gente aquí tomando tantito de esta hoja para decirles que ¡Este Fic ha sido mejorado!, como le faltaban muchas cosas, decidí agregar: puntos, comas, acentos (aunque me costó mucho trabajo), y también dejar varios puntos y aparte así como corregir las faltas de continuidad ¡Ah y También mejorar el Lemmon.**

**Gracias por su atención **

**Candy (A Perfect Enemy)**

**Buajajaja! Mi primer Fan fic. De esta caricatura disfrútenlo! Este es mi primer lemmon / es un poco vergonzoso así que si queda muy patético, disculpen**

**Así se me olvidaba Invasor Zim no me pertenece Esto le pertenece a Jhonen Vazques **

**ABC = **pensamiento

Era de mañana en la Eskuela Preparatoria y los chicos del salón de Zim estaban recibiendo una lección por la aún viva maestra Bitters, sobre como un día de estos Marte chocara contra la Tierra, Cuando de pronto suena el teléfono del escritorio de la maestra.

-Diga- Dice la maestra completamente enfadada

(Susurro) –Ah ¡Otra vez! (cuelga el teléfono y salen fantasmas) Chicos, para aumentar las personas que se irán al salón subterráneo, una "nueva- vieja" alumna se nos unirá en la clase –

De pronto, y sin abrir la puerta, aparece Tak frente a la clase con su fiel gato Mimi a un lado, la chica lucia con el mismo vestido y el mismo corte de cabello, pero su altura había cambiado, era mucho más alta.

- ¡¿Qué esta horrible…. Horrible cosa otra vez aquí?- Dice nuestro ya no tan pequeño y sin voz pillona Zim, saltando literalmente de la silla (Aparentando tener 16)

-¡Silencio Zim! Bueno espero que recuerden a Tak, ahora uno de ustedes será enviado al salón subterráneo…. ¡Tú! (señalando a el niño que estaba detrás de Dib) ¡Serás enviado!-

De un momento a otro desapareció el asiento, para aparecer sin el niño que estaba en dicho asiento rápidamente Tak se sienta dónde debe.

**-Que otra vez Tak no sé cómo allá logrado volver pero si sigue con el plan de destruir a Zim y a la Tierra bueno pero lo de Zim no están malo pero…. (**De pronto una sonrisa confiada se hizo notar en la cara de Dib**) Esta es una buena oportunidad para que ambos se destruyan el uno al otro y así no tengamos problemas – **Piensa nuestro ya no tan cabezón Dib con 16 años.

En eso el timbre de salida suena Dib, alcanza a colocarle a Tak un aparato que manda sus conversaciones a una cosa parecida a un mini radio y con él, Dib sabría cuál es el plan de Tak. Tak al casi salir de la escuela es interceptada por Zim.

-¡Tu! asquerosa bola de mugre, dime como regresaste a ¡MI! planeta- Dice Zim un tanto exaltado

-¿En verdad quieres saberlo Zim?- Dice la chica con una sonrisa malvada y confiada en su rostro

- ¡Te lo ordeno!- Dice Zim alzando la voz innecesariamente

-Pues bien, cuando gracias a tu idiota robot Mimi se descompuso y tú me lanzaste al espacio exterior, un agujero de gusano me atrapo me llevo a un planeta con puras naves estrelladas y los cadáveres de los pilotos, todas tenían suficiente combustible y material para hacerme una nave y logre escapar y reparar a Mimi, suponiendo que eres tan idiota como siempre, me dije que después de unos cuantos años ¡TU! no habrías conquistado la Tierra así que hice lo mismo que la última vez ya que la gente aquí sigue siendo igual de ingenua, ahora el problema es que no solo te tendré que destruir primero a ti para con quistar este basurero sino también al asqueroso humano de Dib ya que él sabe todo y…-

-¡Con que sigues queriendo mi abeja robot!-

-¡NO, Zim! Te destruiré a ti (lo empuja) y a ese asqueroso humano (lo empuja), conquistare la Tierra y seré invasora-

-¡No lo permitiré Tak! ¡NADIE!, Están bueno como yo ¡NADIE!-

-Dudo que puedas detener este plan, así que simplemente observare-

Sin saber cómo o porque Mimi (con forma de gato) estaba alado de su dueña en ese instante y de pronto las 2 desaparecen.

Ya en su casa, Dib lo había escuchado todo.

-¡¿Qué? Yo, asqueroso que le pasa, ahora tengo que idear un plan para destruirlos a los dos antes de que Tak nos destruya-

Dib se la pasó toda la noche asiendo un plan para destruir a los irkens pero nada llegaba a la conclusión que él quería.

Al siguiente día en el receso Dib y Zim estaban muy pensativos pero Zim no precisamente por un plan malvado ya que se le había olvidado, así que planteo sus ojos disfrazados en una pareja al otro lado de la calle, era una pareja joven comiéndose a besos por más que intentara comprenderlo el irken no encontraba la explicación de ello.

De pronto un grito sonoro lo despierta de su concentración.

-¡Parece que Zim es un pervertido!- Dice una niña con largos cabellos azules y con ojos cafés

-¡Mientes! asquerosa bola de grasa-

-¿Cómo que miento? Si te la has pasado todo el receso viendo cómo se besan–

-Pamplinas, estaba viendo…. Ese cerdo de allá-

.-Cerdo ¿Dónde? (voltea ingenuamente feliz)-

Zim tomo la oportunidad para escapar pero de pronto choca contra algo a más bien alguien, cayendo ambos al suelo.

-Asqueroso mono Dib. Porque interrumpes la gran huida de ¡Zim!-

-Así que ¿Tu gente no besa Zim?-

-¡No! los Irkens somos demasiado….. Avanzados para hacer cosas tan, tan… inútiles y poco avanzadas como " besar"…. ¡HUM!- Dice el irken volteando hacia otro lado

**-Je esta es mi oportunidad- **piensa Dib

**-**Pues ¿Tú sabes para que se utiliza eso?- Dice el chico de cabeza "grande"

-¡Te ordeno que me digas mono-Dib! ¡Dile al gran poderoso Zim!-

-Sí…Bueno sirve para declararle la guerra a la persona que más detestas en este instante-

-A si-

-Sí, entre más profundo el beso, mucho mejor o entre más partes de su cuerpo beses, más te detestara esa persona y ella te tiene que seguir el juego hasta que uno gane-

-¿Hasta qué profundidad se puede profanar el cuerpo de tu oponente?-

-Eso no lo sé, depende de que tan buen guerrero seas-

-¡Nadie es mejor que Zim en nada! ¡NADIE!, Pero ¿Y qué sucede cuando pierdes?-

-Tienes que destruir a esa persona-

-¡Buahahaha! enserio (**esto será grandioso**) gracias asqueroso Dib –

-¡Ah! Y una cosa más esto solo puede ser hecho entre un hombre y una mujer, recuerda eso muy bien Zim-

En otro lado del patio

-Buajajajajajajajajajaja! Jajaja!, Waja, Si, con eso podré destruir a Zim por completo gracias al transmisor de audio que le coloque podré destruirlo, gracias a este extraño ritual humano-

Tak había escuchado toda la conversación por un trasmisor que le coloco a Zim mientras lo empujaba. Al regresar al salón de clases Zim se notaba un poco nervioso planeando cual era la mejor manera de "destruir" a Tak con los besos

El timbre de salida suena y Zim corre a su casa para idear un plan maléfico contra Tak y así, poderla eliminar.

-Hola amo- Saluda Gir

-¿Qué crees Gir? A cavo de encontrar la forma perfecta de destruir a nuestra vieja enemiga Tak-

-Así ¿Cómo?-

-Con algo llamado, "Besos"- Dijo Zim marcando el "Besos"

-¡Wiiji, besos! – Dijo el pequeño robot levantando los brazos

De pronto suena el timbre de la casa de Zim, este abre y…

-¡Hola cerdoo! –

Gir sale corriendo asía la puerta y se va con el cerdo en una motocicleta.

-Ah bueno ya que no está Gir, aprovechare mi tiempo libre para planear como besar mejor a Tak-

En la casa de Dib.

-¡Ahaha hahaha! Que risa ahora está "planeando" como "destruirla" haha esto será divertido, lástima que solo tenga el audio, que mal- Dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos por reír tanto y marcando el planeando y el destruirla con sus dedos ( como si hiciera unas comillas) en el aire.

-¡Cállate Dib!- Grita Gaz desde abajo.

En la casa de Zim.

De pronto nuestro amigo Zim se da cuenta de que lo que antes le quedaba como un vestido ahora le quedaba como una simple camisa

-Valla eh crecido-

También recuerda como era Tak la última vez que se vieron, comparándola con el presente, prefería de alguna manera u otra la "Nueva forma" de Tak, era aunque le doliera decirlo, más atractiva, ¿Por qué? No lo savia.

En eso el timbre de la casa vuelve a sonar esta vez era….

-¡¿Tak que estás haciendo aquí?-

-Vengo a destruirte- decía Tak con su forma de Irken, señalándolo con el dedo.

-¡No si lo hago yo primero!- Dijo el chico verde.

De un momento a otro Zim ya estaba "destruyendo" a Tak con un beso, que lo que para nosotros sería simplemente una caricia para él, ya era la victoria pero en eso, Tak reacciona y se torna más agresiva pasando sus manos por el pecho se Zim hasta su cuello quitándole así la peluca y con eso, entrando en la casa, Tak ya se sentía victoriosa.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba sola, Zim no se dejaba vencer por Tak, así que decidió tornarse más agresivo y paso su lengua por los labios de la chica, la lengua viperina de este comenzó a darle la batalla a la lengua de la chica está, decidida, comenzó a darle la misma para ver quien dominaba, la lengua de Tak cedió y Zim termino siendo el dominante pero a los dos, su Squidly-sponch les estaba pidiendo respirar, no podían continuar tenían que separarse para consumir un poco de oxigeno pero no podían dejarse ganar ninguno de los dos, así que solo se separaron por un momento para tomar aire.

-No….Te…..Dejare…Vencerme- Decía Tak entre jadeos.

-Yo…Tampoco- Decía el irken entrecortadamente, y se volvió a abalanzar a su "oponente".

Zim se sentía acorralado no sabía que hacer ambos, según él, estaban en el mismo nivel, decidió dejar la boca de Tak tranquila, ya que él le había ganado el esta parte, se fue al cuello lo lamió y beso el olor de esta lo volvía loco, jamás había olido algo tan agradable y dulce, pero no se iba a dejar llevar.

La chica reacciono después de un rato y comenzó a despojarlo de sus guantes, el dispuesto a no dejarse vencer le acaricio por debajo de su vestido morado esta gimió dentro del beso un poco ante el ¿Placer? Que esto le originaba, Zim ya se sentía su victoria, Tak se dio cuenta de esto y lo distrajo para ir directamente a su boca y besarlo apasionadamente mientras acariciaba sus antenas con máximo cuidado. Zim se dio cuenta y se alejó rápidamente de la boca de Tak.

-No….No agás eso- Le dijo el irken sonrojado y nervioso

-¿Por qué Zim? Te sientes débil- Dijo esto mientras acariciaba la antena del chico desde el inicio hasta la punta

-T…Tak, no- Gimoteo como pudo Zim por el placer, como pudo se acercó a Tak y beso su mejilla.

Tak lo soltó ante la sorpresa y Zim aprovecho el momento y la beso en la boca para regresarle el favor a Tak acariciando también sus antenas.

-Z….Zim- Dijo ella ahogando un gemido y cortando el beso –No…No lo agás- Dijo la chica volviendo loco a Zim.

-¿Por qué no?- Pero la irken no le pudo responder ya que Zim la había callado con un beso apasionado. Dejando sus antenas.

Sin dejar pasar un segundo la guio hasta el sofá y ahí la recostó, el pack obligaba a Tak a arquearse. Mientras una de las manos de Zim se encargaba buscar la palanca para volver el sofá en una cama, mientras que la otra acariciaba a Tak haciendo que esta gimiese, logro encontrar la palanca, el sofá se estiro dejando así suficiente espacio para que Zim quedara encima de Tak.

Se retiró lo suficiente para ver a su contrincante, le quito primero sus guantes, y luego su vestido, ella se dio cuenta de que el chico le estaba sacando el juego y lo despojo de su camisa.

Al quitársela se dio cuenta del bien formado abdomen que tenía. Zim por su parte veía como era el cuerpo de una fémina por primera vez, sorprendido por la gran diferencia entre sus cuerpos, beso su abdomen y subía lentamente mientras le quitaba el sostén lentamente. Dejando de lado la piel verde y los 3 dedos, la anatomía Irken no era muy diferente a la de los humanos y sus órganos reproductores eran iguales solo que, ya no tenían utilidad porque los niños nacían en laboratorios, pero al ver a Tak así, tan indefensa, sonrojada y a la merced le daba aires de grandeza al Irken pero al parecer ya no era para sacarla volando del planeta sino simplemente verla suya Zim comenzó a besar el cuello de Tak mientras esta hacia gemidos de placer al sentir lo mismo que Zim, este último se pasó a los pechos de Tak.

Zim comenzó a sentir una sensación extraña en la parte de su abdomen bajo indicándole que ya era tiempo, hace más de 150 "eso" solo estaba ahí para recordarle que era hombre, hace más de 150 su "mejor amigo" no había pedido un poco de acción hasta este momento, Zim se sintió un poco avergonzado, Tak al darse cuenta de esto guiada por sus instintos femeninos recién despertados simplemente despojo a Zim de sus pantalones y comenzó a besar y a lamer la parte baja del abdomen, yendo cada vez más hacia arriba hasta llegar a su pecho, cuando termino lo beso apasionadamente mientras se iban hacia atrás Tak enrollo sus piernas a la cintura de Zim mientras rosaba el erecto miembro de este sobre la tela, el comenzó a lamer uno de sus pechos esta gimió, sus gemidos, su olor, todo de ella lo volvía loco hasta que no pudo aguantar lo más, quería entrar en ella, le quito su ropa interior mientras él hacía lo mismo con sus boxes, roso la punta con la entrada de la chica, mientras que acariciaba una de sus piernas.

-Estas…Segura de esto Tak- Dijo Zim con un gran sonrojo y duda en su rostro.

-Si-

Este se introdujo, Tak se estremeció un poco por él, dolor Zim se dio cuenta y la abrazo y beso, se detuvo un segundo, una lagrima traicionera se derramo por el ojo derecho de la chica, el Irken el darse cuenta la limpio con su mano y le volvió a besar, de pronto la chica olvido el dolor y comenzó a mover sus caderas, con esto Zim supo que ya podía continuar primero lo hiso lento, pero después no pudo contenerse mientras ella también movía más sus caderas.

Ella lamia y besaba el cuello y su pecho mientras él jugaba con uno de sus pechos y le lamia el cuello, los dos entre gemidos decían sus nombres, ambos sabían que ya iban a llegar al clímax, Zim dio una embestida fuerte mientras derramaba toda su semilla dentro de ella, llegaron al orgasmo mientras terminaban los dos simplemente besaron, Zim callo rendido a un lado de Tak mientras se cubrían con una manta que Gir había dejado ahí el otro día, la abrazo por la cadera y ella poso sus brazos en el pecho de Zim mientras hacía círculos con su mano izquierda y el hacía lo mismo pero en su espalda.

-Tak- Murmuro el chico, la aludida volteo diciendo un "Mmmmh" por respuesta

-Puedes venirme a destruir cuando quieras- Dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Lo mismo digo, "gran y poderoso Zim"- Le contesto la chica, y cuando termino le robo un beso a su ahora acompañante, antes de quedar completamente dormidos.

Mientras en la casa de Dib

Este había escuchado todo gracias al transmisor en la ropa, mientras que su padre lo escuchaba todo por el otro lado de la puerta, entro muy serio a la habitación de Dib y le comento:

-Hijo es normal ver pornografía a tu edad, espero que te sepas controlar – Dijo el padre con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras pensaba que su hijo ya pensaba en cosas más normales acaricio la cabeza de su hijo y salió de su habitación.

Dib solo se quedó en shock no savia si por lo que había escuchado, o por lo que su padre le había felicitado…

Fin

**Bieeen ¿cómo quedo? Horrible, mal, pasable, asqueroso, muy asqueroso**

**Espero sus opiniones en cuanto a Dib…. ah que persona tan mas pervertida no sabe respetar la privacidad de los demás xD **

**Pues bien espero opiniones bye bye **

Candy


End file.
